


【铁虫】挪威的森林

by ElevenStars



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:32:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElevenStars/pseuds/ElevenStars
Summary: *画家铁×色觉障碍虫*雪地play





	【铁虫】挪威的森林

**Author's Note:**

> *画家铁×色觉障碍虫  
> *雪地play

00  
“迷失的人迷失了，相逢的人会再相逢。”

01  
鸽群绕着约翰内斯教堂的塔尖飞了十圈，那个少年还在那儿。

这是一个在卑尔根罕见的晴天，Stark站在教堂的钟楼窗户边，对着清晨的阳光眯了眯眼。

那个少年已经在小广场上呆了快十分钟了。从他刚站在那儿时Stark就注意到了他，这孩子显然是个游客，大概是从步行街那边摸索过来的。他背了一个灰色的帆布包，裹着一件深蓝色的毛呢大衣，半张脸都埋在深咖色的粗毛线围巾里，正隔着一副暗红色的手套把一张地图翻来覆去地看。

Stark摸了摸自己下巴上的小胡子，慢悠悠地踩着木质的楼梯从钟楼上踱了下来。

他走出教堂大门的时间，那个少年正蹲在地上喂鸽子，他似乎已经放弃了研究地图，那张皱皱巴巴的地图被他随便一卷塞进了背包的侧兜里。周围人潮汹涌，他逆着人流走过去，在少年身边站住。

似乎是察觉到了光源被遮挡，少年仰起头来。那真是一张年轻又干净的面孔，他的脸蛋被清晨的冷空气刮得通红，头上那顶看上去和手套自成一套的红色毛线帽不知怎么歪歪斜斜的，几缕棕色的小卷毛从帽子里钻出来，遮住了他一半的眉毛和眼睛。

“需要帮助吗？Mr……”Stark望着少年的眼睛，阳光正落在他扬起的脸上，那双眼睛被映成极浅的棕色，和他大衣上反射着阳光的牛角扣一样亮晶晶的。

“Parker。”少年接口道，带着几分被称为“先生”的小满意。他把手里那几粒玉米粒丢进鸽群里，站起身来拍了拍蹲下时衣服下摆落在地上扫到的泥土，“先生您是教堂的工作人员吗？您站在钟楼的玻璃窗后很久了，我还以为您遇上了什么难事。”

“我确实遇上了一些难事。”Stark耸了耸肩，向着少年伸出手，“Tony Stark。我是个画家，收到邀约为教堂钟楼的墙壁上画一幅画。可已经三天了，我还没有一点思绪。”

“Peter Parker。”少年慌忙摘下他的毛线手套回握住了Stark的手，“我是来旅游的，呃……迷路了，我方向感不太好。”

“Parker先生，那你是否愿意帮我一个忙呢？”小胡子先生眨了眨他咖啡色的大眼睛，“正好我想出来走走——你懂得，找灵感什么的——您是否需要一个在这儿有着足够生活经验的导游？”

“乐意之至。”

 

他们一起走在卑尔根大学老旧的青砖路上。

“您想画一幅什么样的画呢，Stark先生？”

“嗯…老实说我不知道。”Stark耸耸肩，“你得明白，艺术家不需要预设。有些时候它出现了，你抓住它了，那就是对的了。”他伸手在空气中做了个抓的动作，带着周围的冷空气一同流动起来。

“听起来有点难。”Peter吸了吸鼻子，随后又笑起来，“但还挺有意思。希望我能帮到您。”

“但在那之前，我想我们需要先去填一填你的小肚子。”Stark指了指年轻人正努力叫嚣以彰显自己存在感的肚子。

少年倒没表现出什么尴尬的情绪来，他坦然摊了摊手，“我原本是想出来买点儿吃的东西，但我找不到回去的路了——也没找到什么好吃的。”

Stark没再说什么，领着他往鱼市场走。他们挑了一家咖啡店，点了两份Fish&Chips，慢悠悠地吃着。

Stark一边嚼着炸鱼一边瞧着少年拈着薯条戳酱汁的修长手指。这是个很通透的人，无论是初见时首先提出他在钟楼顶上的长久注视，还是坦然接受他的同行提议，这种相处让他感到十分舒服，他开始期待这次旅行了。

“我想我还是更喜欢番茄酱，”Peter吐了吐舌头，没再碰那坨黄色的酱料，“你们这儿的千岛酱似乎和我们那边配方不太一样。”他又抿了一口红茶，插起盘角的小番茄，“幸亏他们没把酱直接浇到这个上面。”

Stark弯了弯唇角，“你有没有什么之前规划想去的地方？”

“我想去滑雪！”少年手里还捏着一根薯条，手忙脚乱地比划着，“但是明天就是圣诞节了，我不知道滑雪场会不会开……”

“那有点遗憾，米克达林两天前就放假了。”

“哦……”少年像只丧气的小狗一样拉坠着脑袋，之前摘帽子时翘起来的小卷毛都有些蔫了。

“你对音乐有兴趣吗？”Stark想起他看见少年放地图时包里的一沓杂乱的乐谱手稿，“Edvard Grieg的故居离这儿不远，我们吃完饭可以去瞧瞧。”

少年的眼睛一下子又亮了，“哇！真的吗！我原本都不抱希望去那儿了——我根本没在地图上找到它。Stark先生，您真的太棒了！”

好吧，Stark觉得他应该重新定义一下青少年群体的活跃度和抗打击能力了，当然这对小孩子来说或许是件好事，“kid，我想你再吃快一点儿的话，我们可以在中午之前到布吕根——现在已经快十点了，你要清楚卑尔根的日照时长有多短。”

“我知道我知道——”Peter又往嘴里塞了几根薯条，“还有，Stark先生，我并不算是kid，我已经十九岁了。”

Stark不置可否，虽然他对这个看起来很幼齿的小孩已经十九岁了这件事情有那么一点惊讶，但他仍旧想如果十九岁的Peter知道他有多大时一定不会反驳他这样称呼他。

“我不需要知道您的年纪——况且我也能猜个大概。”Peter似乎看穿了他，他不满地撅了噘嘴，又灌了口红茶避免被吃的太快的土豆噎到，“我只是强调我已经成年的事实，我早就不过儿童节了。”他当然不会告诉Stark那是因为他的生日与儿童节是一天，所以大家就合到一起给他庆祝了。

Stark挑了挑眉，并不打算同他争论。而少年把这当做蔑视，更加一刻不停地发表起来他对于年龄的认知。Stark在聒噪中呷了口红茶，侧头瞧着外面街道上愈来愈多的游客。

十二月的清冷空气逐渐热络起来。

 

他们吃完饭便向着特罗豪根的山坡前进了。

两人在路边买了两份冰淇淋，Peter对这种当地的自产小甜食赞不绝口，Stark不得不在对方可怜巴巴的狗狗眼攻击下把刚咬了一口的冰淇淋上交了。他们又在某个纪念品店逗留了一会儿，因为Peter看上了橱窗里的一只山妖玩偶。在Stark与老板的讨价还价中少年不但得到了那只山妖玩偶还附赠了一只草莓棒棒糖。所幸年轻人体力旺盛，Stark自己的身体素质也不赖，他们加快了脚程终于在预设的时间内赶到了山顶的木质建筑。

这里游客还不多，只有一支观光团在导游并不流利的英文介绍中在外面的木栅栏处徘徊。Stark领着少年跟门口的老人聊了会儿天，然后直接带他去了里面的二层小楼。

“你们刚刚说的是挪威语吗？”Peter好奇地跟着他，“你的英文真的好棒啊——”

“事实上，kid——”Stark停下脚步侧头瞧了他一眼，“我是美国人。不过我在这儿住了快五年了，经常来这儿取景所以和大家也混得比较熟了。”

在看到Edvard那架钢琴的时候，一路上都很聒噪的少年罕见地安静下来——其实他在进来后就安静多了。

他缓慢地走过去，踩着吱吱的木地板像是走过了上百年的光阴。未至正午的阳光还白蒙蒙的，透过厚玻璃洒进来，给屋子里的一切披上了一层白金色的镀边，时间都流淌地缓慢起来。

Stark静静注视着少年走到钢琴旁，他似乎激动地有些过了头，身体都有点轻微的颤抖。少年长久地凝视着钢琴上摆放的相框，Stark记得那上面是Edvard的母亲和妻子——他的挚爱。

Peter站了一会儿，又在那架钢琴前坐下。他们应该是最早进来的一批人，钢琴看起来还在沉睡，Peter掀开上面白色蕾丝花边的遮布，又小心翼翼地掀起琴盖，把手指搭在黑白的琴键上。

Stark几乎是瞬间就确定了这个孩子是会弹钢琴的。他的动作太过熟稔，又带着一点生疏的不知所措，像是面对阔别已久的挚友，有太多情愫翻涌着像是煮沸的水。

“Stark先生，我可以、我、我可以……”他的语无伦次中似乎还夹杂着些隐忍的哭腔。

Stark立刻明白了他的意思，“你可以，你当然可以，这架钢琴允许被懂得的人弹奏。”

Peter深吸了一口气，Stark几乎以为他要按下去琴键了。时间仿佛被拉长，白皙手指上的青紫色血管在琴键上漫长到扎根——然后在下压到即将奏出声音时松开了。那些沸腾在瞬间归于平静，少年从凳子上站起，几乎是落荒而逃地远离了它。

“Peter？”Stark跟过去，他询问地望着窗边的少年。

“我很好。”Peter轻声道，他终于不那么抖了，他又放松似的抖了抖肩膀表示自己真的很好，“我只是忘了怎么弹它了——Stark先生，您看那片湖，它真美。”

Stark已经走到了他身边，顺着他的目光望着蓝莹莹的湖，“是的，我曾经也站在这儿画过它很多次，但很可惜它的蓝色我无法调制，你要知道自然永远是最有天分的艺术家。”

Peter又沉默了一会儿，然后少年轻轻开口。

“我想您可能不知道，这说起来有点遗憾——我有色觉障碍。”

Stark终于侧头看了看他，少年正平静地望着那片蓝得发亮的湖泊，他甚至无法从他眼睛里读到哪怕一点失落和痛苦，他平静地有些过分。

在他打算说些什么的时候，少年转过身来，笑盈盈地望着他，“虽然我不能弹钢琴，但是我可以为您演奏些别的。”他走到墙边提起一只黑色的琴盒，“您喜欢小提琴吗？”

两首悲调中的《the Last Spring》。尽管Stark不精通于音乐，但他时常造访这儿，也在这儿的室内演奏厅里听过很多次，对这位Edvard Grieg的一些曲子也算耳熟了。

只是这曲悲情的晚春由这个十九岁少年演奏起来似乎有些不同。

琴箱的共鸣如同溪水般从F孔中流泻出来，日光透过雕花窗棂落在他肩膀上像是密林丛中打下的光斑。白蒙蒙的日光里琴弓划过琴弦，震起的松香粉末漂浮在空气里，变成光柱中起舞的尘埃。

花香和鸟鸣也一同鲜活起来。

“Stark先生，您听到了吗？那些生命。”少年在窗前逆着光，下巴夹着琴箱，手臂挽起半截袖子提着琴弓站在那里。

Stark眨了眨酸涩的眼眶。他本以为会在这个有色觉障碍的少年手中听到一地荒芜。

“是的，Peter，我听到了。”你的生命。

 

他们在Edvard的故居花了太多时间。Peter很喜欢那儿，他甚至在每一扇窗前都驻足了一段时间，又在院子里的秋千上荡了一会儿。他呼吸着那里的空气，好像再也不想离开。Stark也不催促，他看出了少年对这里别样的感情。

“你是位小提琴演奏家？”Stark曾在他奏完那一曲后问他。

“不，事实上我只是个写曲子的穷学生。”少年耸了耸肩，“毕竟音符只有黑白。”

是的，音符只有黑白，可它们在你手下，就是五彩斑斓。

 

临走时Stark管他的老熟人借了两辆自行车，于是他们在这座人们偏爱单车的城市里骑着车子在街头穿梭，就像久居在此的居民一样。

没时间停下来正经吃顿午餐，他们在路上只来得及买了两个鲱鱼汉堡。于是他们两个一人啃着一个汉堡，在北欧的冷风里瑟瑟发抖，然后看着对方的落魄模样哈哈大笑。

到达布吕根时已经是黄昏了。

Peter在他色觉障碍这件事上没有过多累述，这让Stark一度忘了他对颜色不敏感这件事。

当他给少年介绍着布吕根那排红黄相间的彩色小木屋和他们的悠久历史时，他突然反应过来并回头看了看安静的少年。

少年正捧着刚刚买的两支冰淇淋慢悠悠舔着，夕阳的光打在他身上，让Stark可以看清他侧脸上的细细绒毛。

他其实听得正出神，一直没出声也只是因为沉浸在那段兵荒马乱的过去，他因为男人的戛然而止而疑惑不满——“怎么了？”他歪头瞧着正盯着他看的男人，“接下来怎么了？”

“它死于大火，又在灰烬里重生。”Stark用这样一句话结束了这座城市的过去。

Peter沉默了半晌，Stark几乎以为他不会再说话了。

他又咽下一口草莓味的粉红色冰淇淋，“她真坚强。”他轻声道。

Stark笑了笑，帮他扶正了在骑车中被风刮歪的毛线帽，随后又瞧了一眼少年手中的冰淇淋。

“你喜欢草莓味？”他想起纪念品店里那只草莓味棒棒糖，于是在跨上单车时随口问了一句。

“我喜欢粉红色。”Peter把蛋卷的筒身咬的吱吱响，也跟着跨上了车子，“下一站是哪儿，导游先生？”

Stark难得沉默了一会儿，随后一蹬车子绝尘而去，“走，带你去个看日落的好地方。”

他们骑着车子在古旧的小巷里穿巡，把石板的小路压得咕噜作响。他们驶过二层楼间晾晒的白色衬衣，驶过街巷墙根的枯草，驶过发芽的指路木牌，驶过了近百年的光阴缝隙。

他们在一座双峰式教堂前停下，Stark随手松开车子让它躺在柔软的草地上，拉着Peter往教堂里边走去。

“Stark先生，您是承包了卑尔根所有的教堂吗？”Peter喘着气跟着他爬着楼梯。

“准确的说，是所有教堂的阁楼。”Stark拉着他进了阁楼，他们从表盘与墙体的缝隙中爬出去，坐在教堂青灰色的屋瓦顶上，“我几乎为卑尔根的每座教堂做过壁画修缮——嘿，我们赶上了。”

他侧开身体，让Peter得以看到外面的景观。

他们在半山腰的教堂顶上，得以看见整片城区的样貌，橙红色的夕阳从碧湾的海面上铺洒而来，像是燃烧的焰火滚着流云落下。

Stark不自觉地注视着少年，他的额头上还挂着刚运动完的汗珠，和他的眼睛一同被落日染成提琴松香的琥珀色。

“你现在能看到什么颜色？”他问完就后悔了。他想他不该问这个问题，只是作为画家执著色彩的好奇心在作祟。正当他准备开口挽回的时候，Peter却回答了他。

“青石灰和粉红色。”少年注视着遥远的天边。另一幅画卷随着他的描述在Stark脑海里铺开。他闭上眼睛，把那些橘红色的流云和暗紫色的天空统统抹去，用青石灰和粉红色再填充进来。

他想象着那个只有青石灰和粉红色的世界，它在一个画家眼里或许新奇而美妙，但日复一日被这两种色彩铺满的世界，也太过难以忍受。

他突然又意识到一件事情。

“Peter，你怎么知道这些颜色？我是说，你知道你看到的是什么颜色？”他有些吃惊地看着身边的少年。色彩并不是能够描述的一种东西，就算是医生也不能从色觉障碍者的描述中告知他们所见的是什么颜色。而Peter几乎是毫不犹豫就给出了准确答案，除非——

“我的色觉障碍是后天的。”少年终于也扭头看他，他的眼睛里还是很平静，“我之前发生了一些事情，五年前，我失去了识别全部色彩的能力。”

他似乎不太愿意谈论这件事，Stark也不愿去逼迫他回忆什么不愉快的过去。于是他拍了拍少年有些低垂的肩膀，“你说，我在你眼中是什么颜色的？”

Peter被这个意料之外的问题搞得怔楞了片刻，然后他十分认真地盯着男人看了一会儿。

“Stark先生是粉红色。”

卑尔根的冬日似乎没有往年那么寒冷了。

 

他们赶上了最后一班前往弗洛姆的火车，站在候车厅的时候开始下雪了。他们听到雪花落在头顶的玻璃穹顶上的声音，卑尔根火车站的那面钟敲了十六下。

“如果不是时间不够，我们可以从艾于兰峡湾乘游轮过去。”倚在火车里靠椅上的时候，Stark对Peter说，“你真该去看看，那可是松恩峡湾中最壮美的一支。不过我们明天回来的时候可以从那边走——如果你想的话。”

“好呀。”Peter正扒着窗缝望着外面渐晚的雪花，他很不合时宜地打了个喷嚏，于是被Stark提着耳朵拽回来，带着那道只能开三十公分的可怜窗缝一同被关上了。

“如果你明天不想错过什么的话，就给我乖乖坐好了别把自己搞生病。”Stark把他脖子上的围巾裹得紧了紧，生出了一种带孩子的错觉。

所幸这孩子还算是比较听话的好孩子。Peter吸了吸鼻子，在窗户的蒸汽上面画了一颗歪歪扭扭的小爱心，又讨好的戳了戳Stark给他看。

Stark叹了口气，揉了揉他的小卷毛表示自己没有真的生气，“累的话就先睡一会儿吧，我们还有几个小时才到，你要有充足的精神去面对接下来的活动。”

“我们去弗洛姆干什么呀？那里有什么好玩的？”少年听到“后面的活动”显然很好奇，但他也的确有些累了，于是他往Stark身边挪了挪，乖巧地倚在他肩膀上。

“到了你就知道了。”Stark像所有卖关子的人一样说了这句话，事实上他这会儿有点心不在焉。少年温热的身体紧靠着他，他几乎闻得到他围巾上传来的洗衣液的鲜花味。

没有得到回答的少年不满地撇了撇嘴，他实在太累了，在车厢里舒适的温度下很快便昏昏沉沉了。

Stark瞧了一眼肩膀上呼吸均匀起来的少年，突然间有些手足无措。他把少年正枕着的那只手臂从他身后伸展过去揽住了他有些瘦窄的肩膀，脱掉外套后Peter里面只有一件衬衣和薄薄的学院式灰色毛衫，他的体温隔着布料传到Stark的手臂上温温热热的，却让他觉得有些灼痛。

他看了看窗户上那颗已经开始模糊的小爱心，不自觉地伸手过去，在旁边补了个“TS”和“PP”。当他意识到自己在干什么的时候，难以言说的情感淹没了他，他颤抖着迅速抹掉了那片蒸汽。

接触玻璃的手掌冰凉，他的心里却滚烫。

他无声叹了口气，望着少年在灯光下呈浅金色的睫毛出了神。

花香，橘灯，风雪中的宁静，温暖的少年。

他想这是他一生中最美好的夜晚了。

 

他们到达弗洛姆的时候天空早已经完全黑了，Peter睡得有些发懵，于是他被Stark拿大衣裹了起来，背着走在渐小的雪中。

小镇的居民很少，路边的灯都是橘黄色的，照在晶莹的雪地里竟有一种暖洋洋的错觉。

他一步一步走得很慢，背上的少年还迷迷糊糊地睡着，时不时哼唧几声。他温热的胸膛里跳动着鲜活的心脏，是Stark在此时冰天雪地里唯一的热源。

他们路过一间酒吧，里面正放着《Christmas In My Heart》，歌声在安静的夜晚里流淌，整条街几乎都听得到。

他突然意识到，明天就是圣诞节了。

“Stark先生，我们快到了吗？”少年似乎是被吵醒了，带着刚睡醒的小奶音闷闷地问他。

“是的，我们快到了，再睡会儿吧。”他回答道。

少年模糊地应了声，脑袋落回他肩膀上，呼吸又均匀起来。

Stark侧了侧头，鼻尖几乎可以蹭到Peter的侧脸。于是他又侧了侧头，在那张微红的小脸上迅速落下一个极轻的吻。

“It sChristmas in my heart  
(我心里的圣诞节)  
When I m with you  
（就是与你一同度过）  
No matter where we are or what we do  
（无论我们在哪里在做什么）  
Tomorrow may be grey  
（也许明天将是灰色）  
We may be torn apart  
（我们将要分离）  
But if you stay tonight  
（但是如果今晚你还在我身边）  
It s Christmas in my heart  
（圣诞节就在我心中）”

他把所有的隐秘心思都放在这个吻里沉淀下去了。他想过了今晚，一切就该结束了。

男孩已经给了他一个美好的夜晚，他也该还他一个。

 

“Peter，该醒醒了。”

Peter揉着眼睛打了个哈欠，睁开眼看到的就是Stark的大眼睛。他环顾了一下四周，他们似乎是在一个小木屋里，只不过墙上挂着的和墙角的都是——滑雪板？！

他几乎是瞬间就清醒了，他捂住嘴巴去拽身边男人的袖子，结结巴巴地叫着男人的名字。

“嘿，kid，我知道你高兴极了。但我想我该给你确认一下。”Stark揉了揉还处于震惊状态下的少年的头毛，“虽然米克达林的滑雪场关门了，但是米克达林是不会关门的——毕竟这儿到处都是雪。”

少年爆发出一声雀跃的惊呼，Stark对柜台后的老板做了个手势，老板把一旁的一个男孩叫去带Peter去选滑雪用具。少年欢呼着跟着男孩去了里面的屋子。

“Tony，这是你在哪儿的私生子吗？”老板倒了杯加了冰块的啤酒放在柜台上。

“我看起来有那么老吗？”Stark挑挑眉，绑好手腕上的束口，坐到柜台前的高脚凳上端起来那杯冰啤酒，“今天山里路况怎么样？”

“这场雪来的有些急——但所幸不大，而且白天足够晴，现在云层也挺薄的。我想情况不会特别糟，如果你想带你的儿子——还是情人——去的话，以你那见鬼的技术应该不会有问题。”

Stark举杯向他致意，“多谢夸奖。”

 

“小心点儿。”Stark不停叮嘱着，他们额前的探照灯打在雪地上照出一片清晰的前路。

雪小了很多，雪花零零散散地落下来，天上甚至能看到些稀疏的星星。

“Stark先生，这真是太棒了！”少年似乎只剩下了这么一句话，事实上他还没开始真正的滑雪，只是被Stark推拉着前进。

Stark耸了耸肩抓紧了他的手，“我真不知道你从没滑过雪，不然也不会在夜里带你出来。”

“那有什么关系，您是位很好的老师。”Peter缓慢地移动着，现在他庆幸自己挑了和Stark一样的双板，不然可能寸步难行。

“你在读大学吗？”Stark握着他的手腕和他闲扯。

“是的。”男孩回答，“其实我这次出来旅行也是想在这段时间完成我的寒假作业——我读的是音乐系，得交一篇像样的谱子。”

“有想法了吗？”

“嗯……有一些。”男孩用拿着滑雪杆的那只手敲了敲下巴思索着，又露出一个有点苦恼的表情，“但是还差一点儿，就那么一点儿——你懂得，那么一点儿。”

“那我给你讲个故事？看看能不能补上那么点儿。”

“您请。”Peter耸耸肩。

“你知道挪威的历史吗？”Stark牵着他缓慢的行走，“山妖是挪威最早的原住民——对，就是你背包里我们早晨买的那个。它们有魔法，可以变成漂亮姑娘去引诱年轻男孩，把他们带到山洞里去再也回不来。就像现在——森林里绝不会只有我们两个人，在我们之外有很多山妖在游荡着，寻找可以带走的男孩女孩——Peter，你看我的屁股做什么？”

“看您有没有尾巴啊。”男孩故作乖巧地回答，“接下来您是不是要说‘如果在人烟稀少的地方碰上可爱的姑娘一定要看她身后是不是有条藏不起来的尾巴’？我来之前在维基百科上看过啦，要不然为什么想买那个玩偶。顺便一提您故事讲得真烂。”

Stark充满挫败感地扶额，“好吧kid，事实上我是刚刚在火车上搜的，我以为小孩子都会喜欢在深山老林里听一些富有神秘色彩的故事。”

“我不是小孩子了！而且您讲的一点也不神秘——”

“好了Parker先生，现在故事时间结束。前面那个小坡，你看到了吗？”

“是的Stark先生。您要松手了吗？”

“别担心，kid，照我说得做，这并不难——把你的板子调成前窄后宽的样子——对，再大一点，这样会让你的速度慢一些。记得别撞上那些松树，拥抱松针可并不舒服。现在忘掉那个蠢极了的山妖故事——去吧！”

Stark一边穿戴着自己的滑雪板一边留意着Peter的欢呼声，他都要担心这孩子再叫下去要雪崩了。

“嘿，Peter，慢一点儿，别那么着急！”他还是有些担忧，于是他捆绑完毕后立刻追了上去，顺着雪地里的辙印和松树林里“咯咯”的笑声。

很快不远处传来一声惊呼。

Stark赶到的时候，Peter正埋在一棵松柏下的雪堆里，露出一双眼睛无辜地看着他，于是他松了口气。

“我说了你要慢点。”Stark没急着把小孩从雪堆里挖出来，他叉着腰在那儿训斥了一会儿，小孩拉坠着脑袋听着。

“Stark先生，您能不能先把我提出来……我感觉不太好。”Peter弱弱道。

Stark看着对方下垂的眼角，终于是狠不下心，于是他把欲哭无泪的Peter从雪地里刨了出来。

他们拆了滑雪板随手丢开，两个人仰面躺在松软的雪层里，都长长地吁了一口气。

他们面前的天空像是灰紫色的水晶石，雪不知道在什么时候停了，稀疏的星辰零零散散地镶在里面。整片天空仿佛像距离他们极近的巨大幕布把他们包裹起来。

“他们说这儿是最接近上帝的地方。”少年望着星辰问他，“Stark先生，您想听首曲子吗？”

Stark闭上眼睛，“为什么不呢，kid。”

Peter那边传来窸窸窣窣的声音，他似乎是在从 身上的口袋里摸着什么东西。

很快他就知道了。那是只口琴，曲调伴着冷风一同灌进Stark的耳朵里，在空旷的雪山森林里像是山妖的歌谣。

他在这首曲子里听见了约翰内斯教堂广场上的白鸽，听见了Edvard的旧钢琴和空气中的松香碎末，听见了布吕根的彩色木屋和粉红色夕阳，听见了卑尔根火车站的钟声和穹顶之上的风雪，听见了米克达林深夜的松树林和黯淡星辰，听见了草莓冰淇淋和山妖的故事。

听见了他自己。

他知道这首曲子，Edvard的《我爱你》。

“Peter。”他声音低哑着轻声呼唤了一句。

那边的乐声缓慢地停下，“我在，先生。”

Stark急促地呼吸着，可所有的话都卡在他嗓子里一个字也说不出。

“我有一个叔叔。”少年开口了，天上重新开始飘下细小的雪花。

“我父母去世的早，是Ben叔和May姨抚养我长大的。我喜欢音乐，他们就送我去弹钢琴。可他们没有那么多钱。Ben叔拼命工作了一年，攒够了给我买一架音色还可以的钢琴的钱。他想把那架钢琴作为我十三岁的圣诞节礼物。可是圣诞节那天晚上他去取钢琴，出了车祸。”

“我和May赶到的时候，地上全是血，我想叫醒Ben叔，可我手上也都是血。那个时候我看见的只有红色。”

Stark终于明白了，他的色觉障碍根本不是什么视力受损的病症，而是创伤留下的，是心理问题。

“从那以后，我拒绝所有色彩，我的世界里只剩下粉红色和青石灰。”

从那以后，他也从不在家里过圣诞节。

“我喜欢粉红色，Stark先生。我喜欢你。”

“Peter，我……”

Peter没给他说下去的机会。男孩翻身过来扑进他怀里，揽着他的脖子毫无章法又故作凶狠地亲吻着他。

Stark感觉到有什么咸涩的液体顺着少年冰凉的嘴唇滑进他嘴里，他只能也紧紧地抱住他。

“您原本是想明天带我来滑雪的是吗，Stark先生？在火车上我看见您在手机上订的小旅馆了。”少年的声音颤抖又绝望，带着隐隐约约的抽泣，“可您连夜带我滑了雪，是我哪里做的不好吗？您不想再陪我旅行了？可能我太吵了，又有点胡闹，看不到那么多颜色也不能帮您完成画作……但是请您不要讨厌我。请您不要讨厌我。”

“为什么要害怕爱呢，Stark先生？为什么要拒绝爱呢？”

少年揪紧他胸口上的衣料蜷缩在那里哭泣。

他突然受到了什么惊吓一般，从男人身上弹起来迅速跑开。

“Peter？Peter！”Stark很快反应过来，他从雪地里爬起来，来不及拍打身上的雪，去追赶逃开的少年。

他知道他在害怕，他无法估计多年前的圣诞夜给Peter带来了多大的心理创伤，他必须让他现在崩溃的情绪缓和下来。

少年抖得太厉害，他不停地跌倒在雪中，所幸柔软的雪层不会让他受伤。Stark很快追上了他，他从后面紧紧环抱住少年，不管他如何哭喊挣扎。

“Peter，你做得很好，我没有讨厌你，你很棒。”他在疯狂的少年耳边温声念着，试图让他安静下来。

然而效果甚微，少年仍旧哭闹着，竭力想逃脱身后的怀抱。

Stark长吁了一口气。

他把Peter扳过来正面对着他,就近抵在了一棵枯木的树干上，按着他的肩膀亲吻他。

这和少年之前那个冲动又青涩的仅仅嘴唇相贴着的亲吻不同，这是一个真正的吻。

男人吮吸着少年几乎冻住的苍白嘴唇，轻轻舔舐着他干燥僵硬的唇瓣。直到那里重新柔软又晶莹起来。他放开了少年片刻，在对方大口喘气的时候再次吻上去，他深入进温热的口腔里，寻找到了少年下意识逃避后缩的舌头。终于他找到了少年不知所措的柔软物什，他引导着它们一同纠缠着，如同他们现在正在做的事情一样。 

Peter不知从什么时候开始不再挣扎了，他环着Stark的脖子，像对方在他口中所做的一切那样回应着他。他从来都是个好学生。

“我爱你。”

他朦胧中从男人口中听得这么一句，下一秒他就被从树干上拽着领子提起来摔在雪地里，他正想爬起来，却被紧贴上来的灼热身体按回去。

男人急促的呼吸抵在他的耳边，他亲吻着他的耳垂，他的下巴，他的侧颈，亲吻着他裸露在外的一切皮肤，让他的身体也灼热起来。

很快对方不再仅仅满足于这一小部分的皮肤，他在外面冰凉又干燥的手顺着少年衣服下摆钻进去，寒冷的触感让少年闷哼了一声。

他的外套被男人的另一只由手扒开，紧接着毛衫被从下面撩起堆到胸口以上，衬衫的扣子也从下面开始崩坏，身体暴露在零下的气温中，少年结结实实打了个哆嗦。

很快他重新被温暖包裹起来，只是这次不是布料，而是人体。

男人俯下身来紧抱住他裸露的腰肢，嘴唇顺着他的肚脐亲吻上去，像是摩擦起火的火柴点燃经过的所有地方。男人从他掀起的衣服下摆贴紧他的身子钻了起去。片刻后他一边的乳首被温暖又湿润的口腔包裹起来，冰凉的嘴唇蹭着周围。这样强烈的温度反差让未经人事的少年感到新鲜，他开始扭动身体，双手插入胸前男人的头发，努力拉近两人的距离。

少年的身体太过美好，未经发掘无人曾触碰，他年轻的身体是这世上最完美的面布。

完美的画布，足够优秀的画家，这会是一幅极好的作品，只是无法面世。

但这也足够了，这也足够了。

Stark亲吻着少年的身体，嫣红色的花朵在他唇下绽放，点缀着手下青青紫紫的枝叶藤蔓。

他和Peter不同，他活了几十年，也自认不是什么克已自制的好人，只是他从未有过现在这样的体验。他从不会和人在深冬的雪地里做爱，也不会对一个丝毫经验都没有的毛头小子有欲望。

他清楚地明白他对这个少年的所有欲望都源自于爱。

他必须承认，他是爱着他的。

他将放弃所有世俗里的所谓道德与伦理，他将单纯又真挚地爱着他，他将疯狂又永恒地爱着他。

就是会有那么一个人，遇上他以后你会觉得之前的一生全是错误，遇上他是你今生唯一正确的事。

“我错了。”他亲吻着男孩冻僵的鼻头呢喃着。

我曾以为我呆腻了这个世界，却到头来现在才遇到我真正的世界。

他已经解开了少年的裤子，一手虚握着少年挺立起来的稚嫩阴茎，一手顺着他的腰窝滑进臀缝里寻找未被开拓过的穴口。

少年的喘息声在他轻揉着阴茎时愈渐急促，可他的穴口仍旧干涩，让男人连一个指节都探不进去。

“放松，kid，别紧张，没关系的。”Stark安抚般地亲吻着少年的嘴角，“kid，我刚才就想问你了，你是不是喝酒了？”

“我......在挑滑雪板的时候......我说我渴了…...他、他给了我一杯……他说他们那儿只有那个……唔！”甬道里传来的冰凉触感让他惊呼出声，“那是什么？Stark先生，请您把它......”

“拿出去吗？”Stark又随手抓了一把雪花一点点塞进男孩开始湿润的小穴里，“它们很快就会自己流出来了。”

Peter已经感觉到了。冰凉的雪花们在他体内正迅速融化着，它们外流的感觉让他觉得奇怪，同时他感到入口处被撑开，同样冰凉的手指试探地地伸进来。雪水还有一部分在他甬道里，这让手指的缓慢进入变得顺利起来。少年努力忽略着那种奇异的填充感，直到身后的手指增加到三根，某个区域被突然摸索到，奇妙的快感直达大脑，让他呻吟着痉挛了一下。

“Get it.”男人在他耳边低笑着，声音该死地性感，甚至让男孩又颤抖了一下。

身后的手指被全数抽走，男孩还没来得及判断自己是庆幸还是遗憾，巨大的龟头便顶了进来。

胀痛让Peter的身体僵硬起来，他抽了一口凉气，直到Stark抱紧了他的腰亲吻着他的睫毛和额头，“放轻松，kid，就差一点儿了……”他极尽温柔地抚摸着他，男孩太紧了，并且没有一点儿性经验，他不知道什么时候该放松什么时候该收紧。但这没关系，他会一点一点教给他的。

在Stark的安慰中Peter终于缓慢地放松了些，男人继续顶进。灼热的硬物伴着微凉的雪水，Peter逐渐松了口，细微的呻吟从他咬紧的牙关中断续地泄露出来。

Stark在几乎全部没入后发出一声满足的喟叹,他不知是因为他太爱过他，还是少年的身体与他足够契合，或许二者都有，他从来没有过这样舒适的性爱体验，的确很难说是否夹带了主观因素。

在缓慢地摩擦过几次确定男孩可以适应以后,他掐紧了男孩的白嫩屁股，开始大力抽干起来。在这方面他的确是有足够的经验和技力能够让他的宝贝男孩感到舒爽。

事实上他也的确做到了。男孩的双腿不知何时缠上了他的腰，声音也愈发婉转缠绵，他奶声奶气的上旋尾音的准确地抵达了Stark的心脏，有些事情的确是可以无师自通的。

雪花落在两人交缠的灼热身体上，化成水顺着皮肤游走。

天地间只有他们两个人，Peter早就扔掉了那没用的羞耻感，他遵循着自己的本心，把所有最真实的反应毫不隐忍地摊开给Stark看。他爱这个埋在他体内的男人，他愿意把自己完全全剖开给他看，精神上，肉体上，他毫无保留地拥抱着他。

极致的快感一轮一轮击溃了少年的理智，他仰着头颠抖着,眼睛早就没了焦点，他无意识地叫着男人的名字，从三个音节慢慢变成两个音节。Stark显然也经意到了这一点，他在怔愣了片刻后更加卖力地动作，深深浅浅的交替让男孩缠在他腰上的腿在顶弄中无力再夹紧。

Stark凭记忆找到了先前那块区域，他径直碾过去，不出意外地到了陡然拔高的呻吟，紧接着男孩的阴茎颤动着，白色的浓稠液体全数挥洒在他腰间。

“好孩子。” Stark鼓励般地低头亲吻着男孩的嘴唇和失神的眼睛。

Peter已经听不清他在说什么了，他眼前一片花白的光斑，他看见清晨时Stark在初升的阳光里逆着光微笑，阳光是浅金色的，Stark的眼睛是大地般的棕色。 

耳边传来男人模糊的呼唤声，男人的眼睛穿过层层茫茫的白雾看进他眼里，他看到了这一刻所有的流光溢彩都在他服睛里铺陈着。

他茫然眨了眨眼睛。

他看到蝴蝶斑斓的翅膀，山谷里盛开的鲜花，所有的颜色回归到他的世界里，随着下身里涌进的灼热一同把他淹没。

他终于哭出了声。

 

看着壁炉中的火焰升了起来，Stark拍了拍手上的泥灰,朝身后的床上张望了一眼。

少年正裹着被子熟睡着，火焰的光影打在他的小脸上，看起来柔软又乖巧，像只餍足的幼年猫咪。

少年在他射在他体内的时候失去了意识。他刚开始吓坏了，在确认他只是太过疲惫而昏睡过去后Stark松了口气。

他把所有的衣服裹在少年身上，抱着他找到了附近的一个猎人小屋。

直到现在，他才后知后觉地感到寒冷。他又在屋子里找到了一张毯子，于是他靠着壁炉，望着不远处睡得安稳的男孩，也渐渐合上了眼。他也累极了，需要好好休息一会儿。

他睡着的很快，这的确是个很美好的夜晚，甚至睡着以后他仍旧感觉到有天使亲吻他的嘴唇。

 

生物钟让Stark在清晨按时清醒过来。他揉着眼睛，在几秒钟内回溯了昨晚的一切。

不自觉地弯起唇角，他想他该去找点木柴来再把屋子收拾好，然后带着他的男孩回镇子上去吃早餐，哦对他还应该订好艾于兰峡湾的游轮，他昨天说了会带他去的。

可当他伸着懒腰站起来活动着僵硬的脖子，打算去叫他的小男孩起床的时候，他才注意到空无一人的床铺。

他几乎是瞬间惊慌起来，他走过去抚摸那些冰凉的床被。Peter应该是离开很久了，这里没有一点儿温度。

他打开门，寒冷的空气和大片的雪花一同灌进来。他哆嗦着回去拿起自己的外套披上，闯进外面的风雪里。

 

Stark坐在警车的后座裹着毯子抱着一杯热咖啡。

在独自一人找寻未果后他报了警，他不能让那个男孩在经历了那样的事后一个人呆在陌生的雪山里。他想起来Peter疲惫的到昏睡的虚弱模样和未经清理的身体，内疚和担忧填满了他酸涩的胸腔。

他不明白也不理解他的不告而别。

你说我不能害怕和拒绝爱，我面对了，可是Peter，你又为什么要逃避呢?

他沉默地注视着窗外呼啸的风雪，裹紧了身上的毯子。

弗洛姆的冬天可真冷。

 

三个月后，卑尔根的教堂壁画展在汉萨博物馆进行。

展览的最后，是从约翰内斯教堂的钟楼墙面上复刻下来的一幅画。那是一个落日时男孩的剪影，所有的光影都被浓厚地突出了，像奶油般铺陈着。

 

这幅画最美妙的地方在于，它只有青石灰与粉红色这两种颜色。

很多人站在这幅画前，或赞美或质疑着它奇异的色彩。

只有一个男孩，他背着一只灰色的帆布包，像是风尘仆仆奔赴至此的旅人，他看着灰色太阳前的粉红色男孩，蹲在地上嚎啕大哭起来。

他哭得上气不接下气，拒绝所有人的安抚。直到这幅画的作家，一个小胡子男人走过来。

Stark在男孩身后站了很久，直到男孩扶着发麻的腿踉跄地站起来扑进他的怀里。

他紧紧接住男孩，连同那股鲜花洗衣粉的味道一起拥入怀中。

三个月来疯狂的思念终于在此有了了结，他的手指插进男孩头发里强迫他抬起头，他凝视着男孩发红的眼角和琥珀色的瞳孔，然后不顾所有人的注视吻上了他。

他努力亲吻看男孩的嘴唇，想从他嘴里尝到熟悉的味道，想确定他是真实存在的。他是真的在这儿，是真的在他身边，是真的可以触碰。

Peter仰起头来与男人接吻，他感受着那些久违的浓烈爱意把他包裹起来，让他再也不想离开他半步。

他们小口小口地用嘴唇去触碰对方的嘴唇，直到一吻结来，他们额头相抵。

“你回来了。”Stark急促地呼吸着，揽着男孩更瘦削的腰。

“你今天的紫色衬衣很好看。”Peter直视着他震惊的眼睛道。

“你……”

“你是个画家，”Peter伸出手指封住了他接下来的话，“我必须回去确以我是否真的恢复了,你不能和一个色盲爱人过一辈子。” 

我没有拒绝爱，我只是想更好地拥抱爱。

Stark复杂地注视着这个真挚的少年，“如果有一天我失去声音，再也说不出口‘我爱你’，你还会留在我身边吗?”

“我会，Stark先生，我会一直陪伴你。”

“傻孩子。”Stark再次紧紧抱着他。

“我在接受恢复疗程时完成了我的寒假作业。”Peter窝在他胸膛里轻声道，“你家有钢琴吗？我想弹给你听。”

他在近一百个日月里日复一日面对着灰白的墙壁和窗外日渐抽芽的苹果树，闭上眼睛全是挪威的风雪和森林，以及那份远隔重洋的爱。

“没有，但我们可以去买一架，现在就去。”

“那我们还是先去Edvard那儿吧,我想现在就弹给你听，用那架琴。”

 

他对Stark撒了一个谎。

那个傍晚，在钟楼的红瓦与西方的落日中，他回头时只看到了一片青灰色。可他想，Stark问的是“在你眼中”。

我眼中只有两种颜色，倘若你问我眼中的你,那你就是我最爱的那一种。

上帝夺走了我所有的色彩，但留下了我最爱的那种。我说不清这是惩罚还是恩赐，直到我遇上了你。

你带着所有的色彩奔向我，让青灰和粉红重新变得鲜活。

 

我爱你。

 

“迷失的人迷失了，相逢的人会再相逢。”

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> *灵感来自于摄影师Davide Sasso拍摄的一组表现色盲患者眼中世界的照片。  
> *江苏卷与画家梗的混合，零分跑题作文  
> *夏天太热啦，于是给他们规划美妙的冬季旅行，线路是自己做的功课，不合适的地方希望指正。不出意外这篇应该还有个番外。  
> *愿他们在每个宇宙都会相逢  
> *喜欢请红心蓝手！  
> *下一篇见❤


End file.
